The New Uzumaki 01: Meet Mitsuko Uzumaki
by Akuma vs Angel
Summary: A new Uzumaki has been born. Will she be like her father, Naruto Uzumaki, or will she become something more? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters.
1. Introduction-Meet Mitsuko Uzumaki

Naruto looked down at the baby girl as she slept in Hinata's arms. He found her absolutely beautiful. Her fair white skin was just like her mother's, the three lines on each of her cheeks and her small blond curls all resembled him. He was utterly astounded and proud for both him and his wife. He was the father to this new bundle of life. All she needed was a name.

"How about Hitomi?" Hinata suggested.

The baby girl whimpered and they both looked down at her. They both laughed a bit at their daughter's reaction.

"I guess she doesn't like that." She replied as she gave a small smile, "You have anything?"

Naruto began to think. He wanted something that could fit her perfectly. Then something struck him when she finally opened her eyes to show her bright lavender eyes.

"Mitsuko." He blurted out almost in a whisper.

He watched as the small girl gave him a smile and giggled. It was if she understood him. Hinata smiled as well.

"That's beautiful. I like it." She replied as she kissed him affectionately.

* * *

The cries of Mitsuko could be heard from down Mitsuko's room and just as Hinata raised from the bed. Naruto sprung up and held her hand.

"I have her." He replied.

His wife let out a small yawn, "Are you sure?"

He nodded and he stood up from his side of the bed. He let go of her hand and gave her a bright smile.

"Yeah, get some rest." She nodded and went back in bed.

Naruto entered into his daughter's room and he looked down at her as she continued to wail for some attention. He picked her up from her crib and began to sway her slowly.

"It's okay Mitsuko. I'm here now." She began to stop her crying and Naruto wiped away her tears.

She began to giggle once again and he laughed, "You just wanted some attention didn't you?"

She giggled louder in response and he held her closer to him. He sat down in the rocking chair that was in the room. "You know you have to go sleep now Mitsuko. You don't want daddy to get in trouble."

She began to suck her thumb as she looked up at her father. It was like she was listening to him. Naruto found that adorable. He continued to rock back and forth in the chair as both he and his daughter stared at each other. He watched as she finally began to close her eyes.

"Good night Mitsuko." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 1-Meet Mitsuko Uzumaki

Mitsuko sat down on the swing that wasn't far away from the academy. This was the third time she played hookie and decided not to go to school. Now her father was in there with her teacher, Iruka-sensi. Who knows what he could be saying to him. She tensed up when she saw him walking out the building. She stood up and walked towards him and grabbed his hand.

"Is there a reason for you skipping school, Mitsuko?" she shook her head as she continued to look down at the ground.

Naruto sighed. Mitsuko would act just like her mother when she knew she did something he spoke with Iruka, he said that it may have something to do the other children at the academy for Mitsuko to be acting this way. Though, he wasn't sure.

"Are the other kids picking on you?"

She shook her head once again in response. She let go of his hand when they were both approaching home. He watched as she ran towards the house and walked inside.

* * *

Mitsuko lies across the bed and covered her head with a pillow. There was a long silence in the room. Something that was odd for her. The sound of her door opened and she looked up to see her mother. She sat on the bed and rubbed her back.

"You want to talk about it, Suko?"

Mitsuko threw the pillow off her head and she sat up to look at Hinata. She nodded in response. Hinata wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"Have the kids been bothering you again?" She asked her softly.

Mitsuko nodded, "I tried to do what you said, but they wouldn't leave me alone."

"Why won't you just tell Iruka-sensei, Suko? I'm sure he'll stop them." She replied.

She shook her head and tears began to escape her eyes. She knew that if she told Iruka-sensei, he would tell her father and then everyone would think she's weak. That was the last thing needed them to say about her. She leaned her head on her mother's shoulder.

"What if I never learn how to use my chakra? I'll never be able to be stronger than Outo-san. I'll never be a ninja." Hinata looked down at her daughter.

"You'll learn. You're only ten." Mitsuko shook her head and backed away from her mother.

"Everyone else knows how except me. They're all right about me." She replied as she tried to wipe away her tears.

Hinata stood up and she kneeled in front of her to look at her face to face. She moved the strands of blond hair that feel in front of her face. "You will become a ninja and even if you don't I know that'll you'll become something more."

She began to stop her crying and she looked up at him with her big lavender eyes, "Really?"

Hinata smiled, "Of course, don't you think so?"

Mitsuko thought for a minute and she gave a bright smile, "Yeah."

Hinata smiled back. She saw how much her smiled resembled her husband's. They were so much alike. She knew that she would become whatever she wanted to be. "Dinner is ready. I'm sure you're hungry."

She chimed up at this,"Is it ramen?"

"You'll have to come downstairs to find out." She replied.


	3. Chapter 2- Meet Mitsuko Uzumaki

"You're going to stay in school right?" Mitsuko nodded at her father.

"Of course Outo-san." He smiled and held out his pinky.

"Pinky swear?" he asked and she interlocked her pinky with his. He smiled and she let go. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and ruffled her hair.

"Try to have a good day okay and if I don't pick you up, walk with Mikoto and Itachi" She nodded and she waved goodbye as she ran towards the academy.

* * *

Mitsuko walked down the hallway to her classroom until she saw two familiar faces. She ran up towards them, "Hey Mikoto! Hey Itachi!" she hollered.

The boy who looked just like his father, Sasuke Uchiha, covered his ears. The girl beside him was his twin sister. Her emerald eyes resembled her mother's, Sakura Uchiha, but her hair was the same in color. She smiled at Mitsuko.

"Hey Suko!" Mikoto exclaimed back.

"Would you two stop yelling? You're standing right next to each other!" Itachi exclaimed in anger.

The two girls looked at him and only laughed. "You're so uptight, Itachi." Mikoto agreed to Mitsuko's comment.

The Uchiha boy groaned at them and crossed his arms in anger, "I thought you said you weren't coming to school anymore Mitsuko?"

"I realized you guys wouldn't be anything without me. I'm the one who brings the excitement these days."

Mikoto giggled and she hugged her blond haired friend, "Yeah, it gets boring when you're not around."

"Well, if it isn't the crybaby." The trio all turned to see three boys and a girl walking towards them.

He stood in front of her and shoved her. Mitsuko began to tremble in fear. She was too scared to do anything. "You sure did a brave thing yesterday. So what did you say again, because I can't seem to remember correctly?"

Mikoto quickly stood in front of her and put her hands on her hips, "Leave her alone Goro. She's never done anything to you."

Goro growled, "This has nothing to do with you."

The girl beside him nodded, "Yeah, so move it little girl."

"You talk a lot smack." Itachi replied coolly as he leaned against the wall.

"What was that?" Everyone turned to look at him.

Itachi stood on his feet and walked up to Goro, "I said you talk a lot of smack. You should be the last one talking since you failed to become a genin three times."

A crowd suddenly surrounded the group as they saw that something was about to go down. Mitsuko looked at Itachi and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. She was three years older than Mikoto and Itachi, but yet they are able to do something she couldn't. She couldn't stand up for herself.

Goro raised his fist up, ready to strike Itachi, "Why you?"

"What is going on here?" All the children turned to see one of the adults approaching the scene. The crowd of children began to disperse from the crowd and Goro's 'entourage' also began to leave

Iruka looked at the four children standing in front of him. He looked towards Mitsuko specifically. "Is there something wrong here?" he asked curiously.

"No." They all said in unison except for Mitsuko.

"Is there a problem Mitsuko? Are you alright?" she nodded.

"Get to class, all of you."

"Hai!"

The twins walked into their classroom and Goro walked towards his. Mitsuko continued to stand there, trembling. Iruka looked at her in concern.

"Mitsuko," she darted her eyes at him, "time to go to class."

* * *

Mitsuko sat in the back of the class as she tried to pay attention to what Iruka-sensei was teaching, but the whispers and giggles were disturbing her. She knew that they were talking about her, but she knew that if she even turned to look at them. They would only laugh at her more.

"Mitsuko," She looked up from her desk when she heard her name being called, "Are you paying attention?" Iruka asked.

She nodded quickly and this caused the class to burst in laughter for some reason. Mitsuko blushed in embarrassment.

"Settle down class." Iruka replied as he shook his head in disappointment. He looked towards the clock and sighed, "Its recess. You all can go outside."

All the children sprung up from their seats and began to walk outside. Mitsuko was the only one left behind and she slowly walked out the class room.

* * *

Mitsuko sat by the tree where the swing was as always when it was recess. She watched as everyone else played. That was until Goro approached her. She looked up at him nervously. She wasn't sure what he was planning to do.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "W-why are you apologizing to me?" he looked at her with a saddened look.

"I realized that I've been mean to you ever since I've met you. I was just jealous of you like you said yesterday. I should've been more considerate of your feelings."

She continued to look at him in question. She wasn't sure if she could believe him or not. He's been bullying her ever since she's step foot in the academy.

"How about after school we can hang out at the park. I swear I won't do anything? I'm being serious too. I swear."

"Pinky swear?" He nodded and he held up his pinky.

She interlocked his with hers and she smiled, "Okay, I'll see you after school, but if you try anything…."

"I won't!" he exclaimed as he chuckled, "Do you want to play ninja?"

Mitsuko smiled, "Sure!" she stood from the swing and ran with Goro to go play.

* * *

In a tree not far away from the academy, a cloaked man sat there with a quizzical look on his face. He was looking directly at the blond haired girl that just walked away from the swing. He didn't think he would be looking for a child. He was expecting some oneelse.

"This is the girl? This will be interesting." He replied as he gave a small smirk.


End file.
